


Kiss Me and Tell Me It's Not Broken

by Writcraft



Series: Father and Son Series [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Infidelity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2012-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-18 21:23:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/565448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writcraft/pseuds/Writcraft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Draco begin a relationship post war during their last year at Hogwarts.  They learn how to love together.  Can Draco ever forget he is a Malfoy and allow himself to be happy with Harry? Part 2 of the Father and Son Series and the Prequel to Part 1 - Like Father, Like Son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me and Tell Me It's Not Broken

_Kiss me and tell me it’s not broken_  
 _Kiss me and kiss me ‘til I’m dead_  
 _See I give you the stars_  
 _From the bruised evening sky_  
 _And a crown of jewels for your head now_

The Hogwarts corridors were quiet save for the odd shriek as a ghost whistled past Draco’s ears. The paintings muttered quietly in the background. One rather pompous looking old wizard scowled at Draco from his frame.

“Draco Malfoy - Death Eater scum! You should be rotting in Azkaban with your Father and Severus Snape!”

“Oh do shut up. Severus is a hero you utter arse.” Draco stuck two fingers up at the painting and frowned. He wouldn’t get this in the Slytherin dungeons. Bloody paintings. Draco just bet that the same painting probably cheered every time Harry Potter the Boy Who Lived to Dress Frightfully walked past. 

Harry bloody Potter.

Who just lately seemed to appear absolutely everywhere that Draco went. If Potter wasn’t staring at Draco during breakfast or getting under his feet in Potions class he would appear around every corner, grinning at Draco with a cocky kind of half-smile, ruffling a hand through his horrible hair and adjusting his tie with a cough. 

Ever since the end of the war when Draco had found himself clinging to Potter’s waist being rescued like he was some sort of fairy tale princess, he had found being around Potter very uncomfortable indeed.

Of course, there was also the fact that despite the situation Draco couldn’t stop thinking about how hot Potter’s body had been as he had wrapped his arms around the boy’s waist and how good it had felt to have Potter carrying him away to safety. The nameless men of his fantasies had started to look increasingly more dark haired and green eyed and…rumpled.

Seeing Potter all over the place was completely inconvenient and had been playing havoc with Draco’s hormones. He was starting to get bags under his eyes for Merlin’s sake, due to the relentless Potter-shaped dreams he kept having. It felt like Sixth Year all over again but for the life of him Draco couldn’t figure out why Potter would be stalking him. 

Just the other day Draco had been minding his own business in the library reading a fascinating book on hexes when Potter had appeared and flopped into the seat next to him.

“Alright, Malfoy?”

“Potter…there’s plenty of room you know…elsewhere.” Draco had sniffed and turned back to his book wondering if it was time for a practical demonstration of his studies.

“What are you reading?” Potter had leaned over towards Draco and lifted one side of the book, his head tilted to one side as he read the spine. “ _Horribly Hideous Humorous Hexes_ ,” Potter had chuckled, “Sounds about right, Malfoy.”

“Why are you here? I’m _trying_ to study.”

“Oh, don’t mind me. I’m just going to do a bit of doodling, mind my own business – that kind of thing.”

Draco had snorted, trying to watch Potter out of the corner of his eye. Potter had leaned back in his chair so that the front two legs came off the floor, hooking his ankle over his knee and stretching his arms over his head, a quill and a dog eared notebook in one hand. All of the stretching and yawning and leaning had made Potter’s shirt ruck up above his trousers displaying a thin band of tanned skin and a soft trail of dark hair which disappeared beneath the top of Potter’s black school trousers.

Draco had felt uncomfortably hot all of a sudden and had decided to go back to his book to avoid watching Potter display himself like some sort of shaggy dog, lolling about all over the place. He had heard the scratching of Potter’s quill on parchment and snuck another look. Potter had poked the tip of his tongue out of the corner of his mouth, scribbling furiously. 

Stupid Potter.

The scratching of the quill had been horribly distracting, not to mention the fact that Potter had started chuckling softly in the stillness of the library.

“Good grief! Stop that infernal scratching.” Draco had frowned, going back to his book as the scratching had paused for a moment before resuming, very quietly. It had been horribly distracting. 

Draco had slammed his book shut turning to face Potter who had stopped sketching again and was watching Draco with wide eyes, looking amused. 

Draco had held out his hand. “Come on then, let’s see.”

“Oh…really?” 

Who would have known the Saviour of the Wizarding World could smirk so effectively? Draco wondered now exactly how much Potter had been watching him over the past couple of years – it had been such a very Malfoyish expression.

Draco had looked down at the notebook which was now in his hand, feeling his eyes widen a little at the picture on the paper. The picture had been completely brilliant and it was Draco – head bowed over his book, a strand of hair falling over his face a small frown furrowing his brow. Potter had captured the light just so, making Draco’s hair look soft and shiny, even in the shadows of the library. 

“It’s rather good…” Draco had looked at Potter, cocking his head to one side, a small smile playing around his lips as he watched Draco. Smug git. “I mean, you did have a good subject after all.”

“I did indeed.” Potter had reached over to pluck the picture from Draco’s hand and their hands had touched lightly as he did so. Draco groaned as he walked remembering how the gentle touch had left a tingling feeling on Draco’s hand which he didn’t even want to begin to process.

Eventually Potter had stood up stretching again and flashing Draco a smile along with another delicious - _hideous_ \- flash of his stomach. 

“Do try not to get yourself killed on your way to bed.”

“Aw, Malfoy…would you miss me?” Potter had grinned.

“Hardly, Potter.” 

Draco had snorted, going back to his book which hadn’t seemed so interesting anymore. At the time Draco could have sworn that Potter’s hand brushed softly against his shoulder as Potter had left the library, but now Draco was sure he must have imagined it.

When Draco had looked back down at his book he had noticed a piece of paper slipped in between the pages. Pulling it out he had looked again at the picture Potter had drawn. It was signed in a ridiculously messy scrawl and Draco needed to squint to make out a couple of words at the top of the picture.

_Malfoy_

_I really like your hair._

_H._

Draco had run a hand through said hair and stared at the picture until he was the only person left in the library. Putting his book back on the shelf and picking up his bag he had left, Potter’s picture burning a hole in his pocket.

Harry bloody Potter.

He was _everywhere_ lately.

As he reached the stairs to the Slytherin dungeons Draco thanked his lucky stars that there was no way he would find a grinning Potter lurking about in enemy territory. Draco had exams this year and it was entirely inconvenient to have Potter wandering around the place and getting under his feet. The Slytherin dungeons offered some respite or at least they had done before Draco realised that his bed sheets may very well be the exact shade of green as Potter’s eyes.

“Oh for fucks _sake_ , Potter – what the hell are you doing here?!”

Draco scowled as he saw Harry standing in the archway leading towards the Slytherin rooms. 

Damn Potter.

Potter was looking around a little nervously. He was scuffing the toe of his trainer against the floor as he leaned back against the wall and examined a spare thread on the sleeve of his hooded top. He looked up as Draco approached. He really did look ridiculously messy Draco thought and had to resist the urge to pat down a particularly unruly spike of dark hair.

“I’m waiting for someone. I have a date – with Blaise.”

Draco stared at Harry for a moment. “No you don’t.”

“Why is that so difficult for you to believe, Malfoy?” Potter was watching Draco carefully and Draco sighed.

“Come with me, Potter.”

Potter didn’t put up any sort of fight when Draco grabbed his arm and pulled him away from the Slytherin dormitory, falling into step beside Draco as they wandered through the Hogwarts corridor, following the path Draco had taken just moments before.

“Where are you taking me?”

Draco looked at Potter who was blinking owlishly at him from behind his ridiculous glasses.

“As far away from Zabini as possible – Merlin knows why but I feel that after you saved my life I should probably return the favour by saving your virtue.”

“My virtue?!” Potter spluttered slightly tripping after Draco as they came to the Room of Requirement which opened for them. 

“Yes, Zabini has something of a reputation.” 

“Oh…well thanks, I guess.”

“You’re welcome.” Draco looked around the room and was pleased to see a very fine bottle of claret on a small table next to a huge, comfortable looking sofa. He sat himself down and poured two glasses. “Wine, Potter?”

Potter accepted the wine and took a gulp watching Draco closely with another one of those broad smiles.

“Hey, this wine is good.”

Draco sighed and rolled his eyes. “Of course it’s good, I chose it. You really are an imbecile you know.”

“Sure.” Harry laughed at this a long, genuine laugh

“So you’re gay then? That must have been quite the shock to the Weaslette.”

“Don’t.” Potter’s voice dipped into a low, warning tone which made Draco think for some totally unfathomable reason what it might be like being spanked by Potter.

Good grief, where the hell had _that_ come from.

“It’s just a question Potter, no need to get so uppity. Besides, you haven’t really answered yet.”

Draco watched Potter out of the corner of his eye again, trying not to stare at the idiot.

Potter shrugged. “I don’t know if I’m gay Malfoy, I like girls well enough.”

“Right…girls who play Quidditch.” Malfoy snickered at this as Potter glared at him.

“Cho and Ginny are very pretty.”

“Just not as pretty as Blaise?”

“Shut up Malfoy you brat.” Potter growled at Draco and then settled back onto the sofa, taking another gulp of his wine. “Speaking of Zabini, why am I here instead of getting a blowjob from the Slytherin bike?”

Oh _gods_ Potter had not just said ‘blowjob’. 

Draco shifted uncomfortably on the sofa. “You know exactly what you’re doing here, I just told you - I’m saving you from Zabini who wouldn’t think twice about telling the _Prophet_ about every little kink of yours. I rather thought you would have a little better taste in men than that.”

“I see.” Harry eyed Draco carefully, “So you thought you would take me out on a date yourself did you?”

Draco spluttered some of his wine out at this. 

“Of course not, Potter. Good grief this isn’t a date, this is me paying back my life debt to you.”

“Oh.” Potter was looking around with a cocky grin. “Let’s see…you brought me to a room which is completely deserted and lit with candles, sat down on a very comfortable sofa right next to me and offered me what tastes like a very expensive glass of wine….tell me Draco, if this isn’t a date then what exactly is it?” 

“Do you _want_ this to be a date?” Draco tried to instil his voice with the appropriate amount of horror at this thought but instead it came out a little high pitched and squeaky.

“I don’t know…” Potter was grinning, “You’re prettier than Cho, Gin and Zabini put together.”

“I’m not bloody pretty, Potter – I’m handsome. Rugged. _Manly_ ” Draco glared as Potter tried to stifle a laugh fairly unsuccessfully. “And this is definitely not a bloody date.”

That’s a pity…” Draco cursed inwardly as he felt himself blush under the intensity of Harry’s stare and his breath hitched a little.

“Why?”

“Because I was looking forward to the snogging,” Potter was smiling at Draco a slow, lopsided smile as Draco took a quick gulp of his wine in an attempt to quell a furious burst of desire which had shot through him at Potter’s words.

He sniffed and met Potter’s eyes straight on, refusing to be intimidated.

“Well I can assure you there will be absolutely none of that!”

“No?” Harry seemed to be shuffling closer now and Draco felt the gentle pressure of a confident hand on his waist, urging him a little closer to Potter. Despite himself he shuffled along the sofa a small amount until he really was very close indeed to Potter’s lips.

“Look Potter, you should probably know that Malfoys don’t – umph!”

Draco found himself rather effectively cut off as Harry’s lips met his in an eager kiss which despite its lack of finesse made Draco moan into the sheer innocence of it. 

Potter tasted like chocolate frogs. 

Although Draco knew he should pull away he could feel his hands reaching up to tangle in Harry’s hair as his mouth opened to the gentle pressure of Harry’s lips. Potter’s hands ran down his back as he moved even closer to Draco, the sofa squeaking a little beneath them the room silent except for the sounds of their breathing, kissing and rustling of clothes.

For one moment Potter pulled back, blinking at Draco his breathing heavy and Draco tried to think desperately of something to say. Before he could speak however, Potter was kissing him again – more forcefully this time, hard, wet, biting kisses as Draco found himself pushed back onto the sofa Harry’s body hard and warm over his own, hands running down his side and kisses moving from his mouth, dipping below his chin to Draco’s neck which Potter paid particular attention to hot kisses focusing on a sensitive spot which made Draco’s breath quicken. It was all so good, so new but then Harry’s hand was moving down Draco’s chest, shuffling them round so they were lying on their sides and facing each other, one of Harry’s hands slowly unbuttoning Draco’s shirt, the second tugging the cotton shirt from his trousers and pushing under the shirt to connect with Draco’s stomach, skin against skin.

“Wait, Potter…” Draco stilled at the touch.

“No?” Harry looked at Draco questioningly, his hand still resting on Draco’s stomach and Draco closed his eye against the feeling of the palm of Potter’s hand which seemed to be burning into his skin as his heart beat at all sorts of erratic rates.

“Have you ever…?” 

Draco hated the way his voice seemed to be coming out in a breathy whisper and he cleared his throat as Potter pulled back completely, his hand slipping from under Draco’s shirt to wrap around his waist so that their bodies still touched.

Draco could feel Harry, hard against his leg and the very thought of it made him want to slip into another mind blowing kiss, no matter what his bloody father would think. Oh gods his father would be madder than a box of frogs if he knew Draco was currently rolling around on a sofa with Harry Potter’s cock pressing against his thigh. Malfoy men just didn’t do that sort of thing, or at least they didn’t tell anyone about it – Draco had his own suspicions about his father.

“Have I ever what?” Harry looked confused and then his eyes widened a little and he gestured between them. “You mean this? No, never. Have you?”

“No.” Draco could feel the furious flush in his cheeks. “I mean - _nothing_ \- Potter.” 

If the speccy arse laughs I’ll bloody well kill him, Draco thought.

He should have known better. Harry didn’t laugh at all he just shrugged and stroked a hand up and down Draco’s back in a very distracting manner.

“Me neither. Do you want to?”

“Merlin, Potter – no I bloody well don’t!” Draco felt horrified and Potter looked a bit crestfallen. Surely he didn’t think Draco Malfoy was simply going to offer his arse to the Boy Who Lived to Drive Draco Mad after one admittedly rather brilliant kiss? Perhaps he did…Draco sighed. “The kissing wasn’t completely horrible, I suppose.”

“No?” Potter’s hand was back and stroking again now, “Well that’s good then.” Potter smiled that irritating grin of his and then leant forward to capture Draco’s lips again. Potter continued his assault on Draco’s lips and then his neck, his breath hot and ticklish on Draco’s skin. Although he felt he wasn’t behaving quite as a Malfoy ought to behave, Draco couldn’t resist pressing his hips against Harry, grinding into him and moaning into the kiss with abandon.

Harry’s hand was back between them now and gently brushed across the front of Draco’s trousers. To his mortification Draco couldn’t stop a moan from escaping or his body from arching forwards into Harry’s touch. Harry pulled back from the spot on Draco’s neck he seemed to find so very delicious and worked his lips up Draco’s neck to capture his earlobe, worrying it between his teeth in little nips as the other hand, the one at the front of Draco’s trousers, began very slowly to lower the zip and unbuckle Draco’s belt.

“Potter…”

“Is this okay?” Harry’s hand stilled and his question came in a hot, breathy gasp which Draco responded to by nodding quickly, finding his lips captured again by Harry. The sound of the breathing of the two boys was louder than ever now and Draco was pleased he wasn’t the only one who seemed to have lost all control over his vocal chords, expressing his pleasure in whimpers. Harry pulled back from the kiss a little, pressing his forehead against Draco’s forehead the green eyes wide and meeting with his own as Harry’s breath caressed his cheeks and Harry’s hand worked its way into Draco’s trousers.

It felt so fucking good to have someone else’s hand just there, moving with firm practiced strokes and a little twist at the end which Draco supposed Potter must enjoy. Draco could understand why, it was completely fucking glorious. 

The realisation that Potter was probably touching him just as Potter would touch himself beneath the darkness of the Gryffindor dormitories struck him in that moment. Draco imagined Harry hiding under the duvets perhaps behind the protection of silencing charms, his legs spread wide as he fisted himself and arched his back into the darkness and the thought was nearly enough to make him lose control completely as with a gasp he thrust towards Potter’s hand. Harry was still staring at him with a look of wide-eyed fascination and Draco had to shut his eyes against the intensity of it. His eyes were closing against Potter when he felt eager lips on his again and Potter’s hand increasing in pace until Draco was shuddering and arching into his climax, his lips still being soothed by hot kisses, every inch of his face covered with Potter’s lips as Potter slowly pulled his hand away, tucking Draco back into his trousers and gently doing the zip back up.

Draco let his breathing steady a little and he couldn’t stop staring at Harry who had lifted his hand from Draco’s crotch, the other hand still stroking his back softly. Draco noticed that Harry’s hand looked damp and he felt absolutely mortified.

“You should…err…” Draco nodded at Potter’s hand and looked away and Harry shrugged.

“I guess I should, shouldn’t I?” Potter sucked one of his fingers into his mouth and Draco couldn’t tear his eyes away as he watched as Harry’s finger left his mouth with a pop.

“Draco…you taste _amazing_ …” Harry leant in to kiss Draco again and Draco tried to ignore the fact that he was currently kissing the mouth that had just been enjoying sampling his come.

“Honestly Potter, a simple _Scourgify_ would have done.” Draco sniffed a little and leaned back, feeling a little awkward. He realised Harry must still be hard and he gestured in the general vicinity of Harry’s crotch feeling heat rise to his cheeks. “Do you want…?”

“Oh…” Harry was blushing now and the look suited him, Draco thought. “No. I already did…when you did…”

“Oh.” It didn’t seem like there was much else to say to that so Draco stood up and adjusted his clothing feeling inexplicably awkward. “Well…I guess I’ll see you tomorrow, Potter.”

“Yes. I suppose you will.” 

Draco left the room which had opened its doors and as he walked out he could feel Harry’s eyes watching his every movement, the path Potter’s hands had traced on his skin still warm under his shirt.

~  
Draco was stirring his potion, feeling Severus looking down his nose at what he suspected was a fairly appalling job. Draco hadn’t been able to concentrate since Potter had accosted him in the Room of Requirement and he had felt himself blush as he swept past Potter into the classroom earlier that day. Now he was positive he could feel Potter’s eyes boring a hole into his back.

Harry Potter had his hand on my cock last night.

It was a mantra Draco couldn’t stop repeating to himself from the moment he woke up. He was beginning to feel hot and bothered every time he thought about the idiot Gryffindor with his messy hair and the fact he knew exactly what Harry looked like when he came. 

Fuck. He was totally screwed.

A small note in the shape of a bird fluttered its way towards Draco and frowning Draco opened the note. He looked around but everyone else seemed to be concentrating very hard on their potions, Potter included. It was probably Blaise making fun of Granger or the Weasel. Draco allowed himself a small snicker and opened the note.

_Malfoy – want to meet me at the RoR again tonight? I’ve been doing some reading and there’s something I want to try. H._

Draco gulped and looked up from the note into the stony face of Snape who had his hand out, waiting for Draco to hand over the note. Draco hoped Potter had managed to spell the note so the writing would only appear to the reader but as he looked quickly behind him and caught Potter’s look of distress he suspected that would be too much to hope for.

“Who sent this note?”

Snape was looking at Hermione with some suspicion and she cowered under the glare.

“Erm…I did, Professor…” Harry’s voice echoed around the classroom which had fallen completely silent as Draco mentally cursed the bloody idiot for passing love letters in Snape’s class of all places.

“I see….” Snape looked at Draco who could feel his cheeks going bright red under the gaze and then the note was crumbled up and thrown into the bin next to Snape’s desk.

“You will both see me this evening for detention. 7pm. Don’t be late.”

“Well thank you very much for that, Potter.” Draco muttered under his breath and continued to stir his potion which had turned a sludgy, lumpy grey sort of colour, wrinkling his nose in distaste.

~  
“Malfoy.”

“Potter.”

Bloody hell every time he saw Potter these days he was shuffling his feet outside the Slytherin dungeons just waiting for someone to hex him to within an inch of his life. Harry’s tie was a little lopsided and Draco wanted to reach out and drag it back into place but felt it would probably be very wise not to touch Potter. Ever again.

“Thank you very much for getting us both a detention, that’s just what I need.”

“Hang on - it’s not my fault, if you hadn’t been ignoring me…”

Draco snorted at that. 

“What exactly would you propose I do? Give you a snog on our way into Potions?”

Potter shrugged and Draco sighed. Merlin Potter was an idiot.

“You could at least be civil.”

“Potter, you do realise that we can’t ever tell anyone about this?” Draco’s father would bloody well kill him for a start.

Harry moved a little closer to Draco.

“Because of your father?”

“Because of everyone – Merlin, this – us – it’s completely insane.”

“But there is an ‘us’ – of sorts?”

Draco couldn’t really think of a way to respond with Harry so close so he just nodded and allowed his lips to be taken in a scorching kiss as Harry used one hand to grip the back of Draco’s neck, curling into his hair, the other hand going around Draco’s waits and pulling him deeper into the kiss.

“Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter - stop that this instant!”

Guiltily Draco sprung back from Harry to see the door to Snape’s quarters open as Severus stood in the archway his arms folded as he scowled down at the two boys.

“Sorry, Professor.” Potter didn’t look very sorry at all, if anything he looked like he was biting back a delighted little grin. Draco wanted to hex him or snog him silly. Unfortunately neither option was possible with Severus standing there and glaring at them.

The boys followed Snape into his quarters somewhat sheepishly and Severus sat behind his desk, pinching the bridge of his nose as the boys sat down waiting for the man to speak. 

“I suppose I should have known Potter that the only two things which might encourage an idiot of your limited intellectual capacity to reach for a book would be sex or Quidditch.” Snape looked a little ill at this and perused the two boys. “I must confess I found myself rather hoping it was the latter.”

Potter was squirming in his seat looking distinctly uncomfortable.

“It’s not like we’re doing anything wrong, Professor.”

Snape rolled his eyes at that and turned to Draco. “Your father would be furious if he got wind of this Draco, you are aware of that I assume?”

“I was just saying the same thing to Potter.” Draco nodded furiously trying to fight the blush that was spreading up his chest to his cheeks.

“Really?” Snape quirked an eyebrow at Draco who cowered a little under the gaze, “Were you telling Potter that before or after you decided to put your tongue in his mouth?”

Draco could feel the heat in his cheeks deepening and he shook his head looking down at his hands which were knotted together in front of him. He couldn’t bring himself to look at Severus or Potter. The whole situation was too humiliating for words. 

Snape sighed and stood, loosening his robe a little and going to a small mahogany chest of drawers just a few feet away from his desk. 

“Honestly, Professor we won’t…I mean, I can keep a secret. You know that.” Potter was looking very seriously at Snape and Draco wondered what on earth Severus had allowed Potter to see that would need to be kept secret. He couldn’t for the life of him imagine Harry and Snape sitting around and talking about the war, sharing battle stories. 

Despite his usual imposing presence Snape was looking decidedly uncomfortable as he pulled a leaflet from the chest of drawers, holding it gingerly between two long, thin fingers and then thrusting it under Harry’s nose. Draco watched as Potter frowned, widening his eyes as he continued to look at the leaflet, a furious blush colouring his cheeks. Snape sniffed and went back to his desk, opening one of his books. With a wave of his hand he indicated that the boys should leave, steadfastly refusing to look at them both as he did so.

“Is that…all, Professor?”

“Yes Mr. Malfoy I think that is more than enough suffering on my part for one night – I suggest you and Potter go and moon over each other elsewhere. The rest of us do not need to be witness to your violent lovemaking.”

“Our _what_?” 

Potter was looking slightly green and Draco heard a sound fall from his own lips that sounded suspiciously like a squeak.

“Get out, Potter. Draco, I expect you to keep your hormones under control a little better in the future and read that bloody leaflet. Both of you – now out!”

“Come on.” Potter was pulling at Draco’s arm and yanking him along the corridors, setting a fast pace towards the Room of Requirement as Draco could do little more than trip behind Potter trying to keep up.

“What the _hell_ is this?” 

The door to the Room of Requirement had opened, Potter pulling Draco inside and both boys stared around the room as the door closed behind them. Potter chuckled and ran a hand nervously through his hair.

“Seems like everyone thinks we’re at it like rabbits.”

“What do you mean, _everyone_?” Draco was trying to ignore the fact that the Room of Requirement was playing Hugh the Hufflepuff’s _Wizards in Love_ in the background and he was absolutely not going to look at the huge four poster bed in the middle of the room, with pillows which had been plumped invitingly.

Draco wandered over to the table where there was a bottle of wine and another little vial. He picked it up curiously, hoping it was Firewhiskey so he could get drunk and forget that Severus had seen him snogging Potter.

_Luscious Lube – Slippery for His Pleasure_

“What’s that, Malfoy?”

Oh _fuck_. 

“Nothing, Potter – don’t worry about it.” Draco quickly pocketed the vial before Potter could come over and see what it was. He could feel another blush rising to his cheeks and gritted his teeth against the sheer awkwardness of the whole situation. “What did you mean, about _everyone_ thinking we’re…?” 

Draco couldn’t bring himself to finish the sentence. Just the thought of having sex with Potter was making him feel slightly ill and his trousers feel uncomfortably tight.

“Oh.” Harry shrugged and walked over to Draco, handing him the leaflet Snape had thrust into Harry’s hands before shooing them out of the room.

_A Gay Wizards Guide to Safe Sex_

“Oh good gods, you have to be kidding me?” Draco watched as the two wizards on the front of the leaflet waved at him and then began to snog enthusiastically. He didn’t even want to look inside - Merlin only knew what he might be letting himself in for.

Potter was watching the wizards on the leaflet snogging and was standing very closely behind Draco, breathing down his neck the warm breath sending shivers down Draco’s spine. It was horribly distracting.

“Well they certainly look like they’re enjoying themselves.” 

Potter had now put both of his hands on Draco’s waist and was planting very soft kisses on Draco’s neck, hot and wet as Draco could feel Harry grow hard against his backside and had to stop himself from shuffling backwards into the sensation of Potter’s body behind him, hard and warm and lean. He felt Potter shuffle his hand from Draco’s waist moving nearer to the front of Draco’s trousers where Draco knew he was already aching hard. Potter’s hand dipped to the front of Draco’s crotch and then moved quickly away, sliding into his pocket and capturing the vial.

“Ah ha…oh Merlin – the room gave us this?!”

“Yes and don’t think for one moment you’re using it on me, Potter.” Draco gave a humph and turned in Potter’s arms so that he could face the prat, trying to resist snogging him and pushing him back onto the bed to see if the mattress was really as comfortable as it looked.

“Oh…” Potter was blushing slightly and Draco tried everything in his power to not find it completely adorable. “Well…I wouldn’t mind if you used it on me I don’t think…if you wanted…”

The only sound in the room was the crooning of Hugh Hufflepuff as Draco felt his breath catch.

“Perhaps we should…” Draco gestured slightly uselessly to the bed, his heart in his throat.

“Oh, right…sure.” Harry began to undo his tie and then unbuttoned his shirt. His chest was bare when he kicked off his shoes and pulled off his socks, stretching out onto the bed, waiting for Draco. 

His heart hammering so hard he couldn’t even really hear the cheesy background music anymore, Draco followed suit, gamely toeing off his shoes and then pulling off his socks putting them neatly in his shoes, his back to Potter. He kept his back turned away from the bed so that Potter wouldn’t notice the tremble in his fingers as he undid the buttons on his shirt and took off his tie, cursing under his breath as he fumbled. 

“Ssssh, it’s ok. We don’t have to do anything you don’t want.” Harry had moved from the bed and was standing behind Draco again, moving his hands around Draco’s waist and spreading his palms out on the bare skin revealed by Draco’s open shirt. Biting his lip Draco turned in the warm circle and crushed his lips against Potter’s own, in a nervous, needy, punishing kiss.

“I want, Potter…”

“Harry. Please…for tonight, just call me Harry.”

Harry didn’t know that Draco quite often thought of Potter as Harry now, but before Draco could tell him his lips were captured in another kiss. Instead of the desperate, clingy kiss of before this was warm and searching, pure and eager. It made Draco feel ridiculously warm.

“You taste of chocolate, Potter – Harry.”

“Oh…” Harry pulled back from the kiss with a small frown, propelling them both to the bed. “I don’t know what you taste like.” He took this as an opportunity to lean in towards Draco again once they had both settled on the bed, pushing Draco’s open shirt off his shoulder’s as he kissed him. Draco loved the feeling of Harry’s mouth warm on his and opened his lips to Harry’s explorations, their tongues meeting in a slow kiss, exploring one another as if they had all the time in the world. 

Harry reached down to undo Draco’s trousers and slowly pushed them down as Draco did the same to Harry, both of them slightly awkward and trying to kiss into the actions as they manoeuvred around one another to pull off boxer shorts until they were both naked on the bed, the candles in the room flickering.

“Figured it out yet?”

“What?”

“What I taste like?”

“I don’t know…” Harry smiled suddenly, “Why don’t I find out?”

Before Draco could collect himself from the breathless kissing he had received he found himself pushed back onto the bed, with Harry kissing down his chest moving lower until Harry’s face was nestling in his groin, his nose bumping around Draco’s cock. With an experimental lick at the tip, Harry looked up to meet Draco’s eyes, a grin on his face.

“You taste like Draco.”

“And what does Draco taste like?”

“Delicious.”

With that Draco let his head fall back onto the pillow, throwing an arm over his eyes with a needy moan as he felt his cock engulfed in a warm wet heat. As Harry took great pains to cover his teeth Draco was pretty sure he could guess what Harry had been talking about in his note when he had referred to his ‘reading’. If he hadn’t been feeling so fucking horny Draco would have smirked. He had always said studying would pay off in the end. 

“That’s…” fucking brilliant, Draco wanted to say, “Good…really…oh _gods_!” 

Harry had pulled back a little now, flicking his tongue around the tip of Draco’s cock and licking a stripe from the base to the tip before taking it in his mouth again. Draco felt Harry reach for something and then whimpered as hot, slick fingers slid behind his cock to tease him gently. After tensing for a moment, Draco began to relax into the gentle pressure which felt so fucking incredible. The dual sensation of Potter’s wet mouth wrapped around him and the slippery strokes in a place he had been sure no one would ever touch was almost too much.

“Inside.”

“What?” Harry pulled up a little, his lips plump and red and his cheeks flushed.

“Your…fuck - Potter don’t make me say it, please…”

“Oh….like this?” Harry soothed Draco’s thigh with one hand as Draco arched his leg up, bending at the knee, while the other hand stayed where it had been originally, one finger rubbing in a slippery circle before pressing gently and then a little more firmly while Draco held his breath.

Before he could say anything in response to the intimate, gentle touch, Draco’s cock was engulfed again as the finger inside him explored before crooking a little, sending pleasure coursing through Draco’s body. The finger crooked again and Draco groaned, feeling sure he could feel Potter smile around him, delighted with his own success no doubt. The gentle stroking began again and the heat around his cock felt so bloody good, Draco couldn’t help but arch into Potter’s mouth not sure if he wanted to push up into Potter’s mouth or down into his hand. In the end he settled for jerkily trying to do both as a white hot heat coiled in his stomach and then he was coming into Potter’s mouth and the intimate pressure inside his body disappeared slowly and almost reluctantly.

“Fuck…”

“Was it…okay?”

Draco looked down to see Potter settled in between Draco’s legs which were wide open, Harry’s hair looking even messier than usual as a result of having had Draco’s hands tangled into its roots. He looked slightly uncertain and Draco realised that he had now come twice at Harry’s hand without even doing so much as fondling Potter through his trousers. For some inexplicable reason Draco felt the need to reassure the prat and gestured that Potter should join him further up the bed.

Trying not to think too closely about what Potter had just had in his mouth Draco tugged Harry towards him into a kiss, letting his tongue roam around Harry’s mouth as he let his hand wander down towards Harry’s cock.

With a whimper, Draco finally put his hand on the velvet skin, realising with some satisfaction that he and Potter were roughly the same size. Marvelling at the familiar sensation under his palm but the difference in the angle and the strangeness of the situation, Draco rested his head on Harry’s forehead ignoring the slight beads of sweat as he watched the sight of his hand around Harry’s cock, pulling in smooth motions as Harry writhed and scrambled to get closer.

Draco followed Harry’s earlier actions by pushing the boy onto his back and sliding his hand away as Harry whimpered at its loss. Reaching for the vial which Draco had found so horribly embarrassing before, he slicked his hand and moved over Harry. Wrapping his hand around Harry again, his hand moved freely this time, slick and smooth. As Harry arched up into his fist, Draco dipped the fingers of his other hand into the slick substance and set about tormenting Harry with his fingers just as Harry had done to him. 

Draco didn’t have a clue what his was doing and he was sure that was painfully obvious, but from the gasps Harry made and the slightly wild stare he was giving Draco, perhaps he was doing better than he thought. Draco could feel his own interest in proceedings returning and he bent low to kiss Harry a wet, messy open mouthed kiss with teeth clacking together and lots of tongue which showed Draco just how close Harry was.

“Fuck me.”

Draco stilled both of his hands and pulled each away gently as Harry watched Draco with wide eyes. Draco felt it probably wasn’t the right time to ask if Harry meant ‘fuck me, that’s good’ or ‘fuck me please, Draco.’ Draco figured if it was the former Harry would stop him soon enough but he took plenty of time making sure his cock was well oiled to give Harry time to stop him if Draco had misinterpreted the situation. 

Harry didn’t stop him though and it became abundantly clear what was going to happen when Harry turned over and pressed his face into the pillow. It felt wrong somehow, just having Harry’s back to him and Draco turned him around, leaning in for a deep kiss and arranging Harry’s legs as he had read about in magazines that he pretended he didn’t own.

“I want to see you.”

“Okay.”

And then Draco was pushing into Harry and he didn’t think he had ever felt anything so bloody good before. He noticed Harry was biting his lower lip, his brow furrowed in a grimace and he tried to stay still when he was fully seated.

“Okay, Harry?”

“Hurts…really hurts…please, just give me a moment.”

“Yes, of course…” Draco soothed his hands down Harry’s legs kissing wherever he could and taking Harry’s cock which had softened somewhat back into his hand, working it back to full hardness as Harry moaned into the touch.

“Move.”

Draco did. He knew he wouldn’t be able to last long, despite having only recently come. The situation was too strange, too new - too bloody good. He was having sex with Harry Potter. He, Draco Malfoy had taken Harry Potter’s virginity and if he was very lucky Potter might just let him do this again. And again.

Draco shifted back slightly, raising Harry a little off the bed and thrust again, eliciting a gasp from Harry.

“There! Do that again…” Harry’s eyes were closed but as Draco began to move more quickly, nearing his own completion he could see from Harry’s face that he had the angle just right now and Harry was groaning and meeting Draco’s thrusts. Fascinated by the look on Harry’s face and the sounds he was making, Draco reached back down between them and with a couple of quick pulls Harry was coming and the clenching sensation around his own cock was too much for Draco as he came with a shout and a final deep thrust. 

Draco pulled out gently and collapsed on the bed next to Harry feeling completely exhausted. His hand was damp with Harry’s come and he began to feel embarrassed as he came down from the hazy, surreal feeling which overwhelmed him just moments ago. Now in the candlelight with Harry breathing softly beside him, Draco was very aware of what they had just done.

“Are you okay, Harry? Are you…sore?”

“A bit. I’ll be fine.” Draco could feel Harry wince a little as he turned to one side and Draco turned to his side too so that he was facing Harry.

“Well this is awkward.”

“Is it?”

“Don’t you think?”

“Not really.” Harry shrugged and leaned in to give Draco a soft, sweet kiss and suddenly everything felt alright again.

“Good grief Potter, your hair looks even worse after shagging - I didn’t think that was possible.”

Harry laughed at that, a deep chuckle and pulled Draco into another kiss. Draco could feel Harry smiling against his lips.

“So what do we do now?”

“Tonight…or tomorrow?”

“Both.”

“We sleep and then we wake up and do that again.”

“That’s helpful, Malfoy,” Potter laughed again, “I know you don’t want anyone to know but I have to tell Ron and Hermione…they can keep a secret, trust me.”

Draco did trust Harry. He would trust him with everything.

“Okay, I guess…I might tell Pansy. She won’t tell anyone.”

“Okay.”

“And the rest of the school, Potter?”

Draco shuffled under the duvet and Potter joined him. Harry was so warm Draco couldn’t resist snuggling into him with a yawn.

“We tell the rest of the school that Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy have decided to put the past behind them and become friends.”

“Oh…yeah, well that might work.”

“No more snogging in public though, Draco.”

“You’ll have to try to keep your hands off me then, won’t you Harry?”

“Yes…” Harry wrapped his arms around Draco and captured his lips in a long slow kiss which left Draco breathless, “Yes…I suppose I will.”

“Night, Harry.”

“Night, Draco.”

As Draco let sleep over take him he felt the gentle pressure of Harry’s arms around him and burrowed in as close as he could. He had never felt quite so warm and safe in all of his life. Hot lips traced a line from his jaw to his ear, not really trying to rouse Draco, simply mapping the contours of his face.

“Harry?”

“Hmmmm?”

“We can do it the other way tomorrow if you like.”

“Oh…well whatever you want, no rush.”

“Harry?”

“Draco.”

“I think it’s going to be easier us being friends…you know, with all the sex and stuff.”

Draco fell asleep with a smile on his face, bundled into strong arms and soothed by the gentle sound of Harry laughing quietly.

~

As winter came and went and the ice and snow melted on the ground, spring arrived and brought with it green grass and bluebells, a forest full of birds and fresh, crisp sunshine. 

None of the other students really batted an eyelid over the unlikely Potter/Malfoy friendship once they got used to the sight of Draco and Harry jostling one another in the corridors, laughing together, heads bowed close over their books in the library or practicing Quidditch manoeuvres outside as the sun set over Hogwarts . It seemed fitting somehow, in the post-war world filled with fresh spring flowers and blossoming with hope that old tensions would slip away and rivalries would ease. Slytherin house saw Draco’s move into Potter’s inner circle as particularly cunning. It was a way to breathe new life into the Malfoy name and command respect from the rest of the Wizarding World. For the Gryffindors the friendship made sense because Harry liked everyone and didn’t have a bad bone in his body.

“It’s nearly summer, Potter – this will all be over soon.”

Harry pulled out of a dive and turned his broom up into the sky until he was resting just opposite Draco, his cheeks flushed with the spring air and his eyes bright.

“Not all of it.” Harry inched his broom a little closer, looking around for students who might be loitering watching the two boys practice. When he had obviously satisfied himself that there was no one there, Harry reached out a hand to brush a stray strand of hair from Draco’s face, letting his hand trail gently down Draco’s cheek making him shiver and nuzzle into the warmth of Harry’s hand.

“Hey, do you think we should come up here at night sometime?” Draco raised his eyebrows in what he hoped was a very suggestive manner and Harry smirked, letting his hand fall from Draco’s face to the handle of his broom sliding it along the smooth wooden handle suggestively making Draco’s mouth go dry.

“You think so, do you? Sounds kind of dangerous.”

Harry was still doing that thing with his hand. It was awfully distracting.

“Are you a Gryffindor or aren’t you?”

“I suppose.” Harry winked at Draco, arching his back on his broom a little and flexing his thighs. “Up for another?”

“Hmmm?”

“A race for the snitch…are you up for another?” Grinning Harry held the small golden ball next to his face the wings of the snitch beating gently against his cheek.

“I’m certainly up for something,” Draco moved his broom as close to Harry as possible, stopping the teasing hand which was still playing with the shaft of the broom. “What do you say to a wager, Potter?”

“What kind of wager?” Draco loved it when Harry went like this on him, all wide-eyed and husky.

“I don’t know…how about last one to catch the snitch gets shagged…” Draco paused and cupped his hand over Harry’s hand, sliding them both together now over the smooth wooden handle of the broom. “I’m thinking maybe the loser gets tied up, blindfolded, tortured with kisses and then gets fucked harder than he’s ever been fucked before.”

“Oh…okay.” Harry released the snitch and with a quick kiss, Draco dove towards the ground looking around for the flash of gold in the dusky light. It took him a while to realise Harry wasn’t following him and he looked up to see Harry in exactly the same place Draco had left him. He was silhouetted in the setting sun, tall, strong and powerful, his thighs gripping his broom and the remaining sunlight glinting a little off his glasses. Draco wanted to fly straight back to him and kiss him until they were both breathless and gasping for more, observers be-damned.

“What are you doing, Potter?!”

“Losing.” Harry’s laugh travelled through the warm summer air and Draco shook his head, smiling up at Harry.

“You forfeit?”

“Sure do.”

“Come on then, let’s go and tie you up.”

Harry dipped into a dive until he was at Draco’s side, his grin broad and his eyes sparkling with good humour.

“I have one rule.”

“Oh?”

“No Hugh the Hufflepuff.” 

Draco snickered at this. “Oh no, Harry – what I have planned for you is certainly not a Hufflepuff activity…it’s all Slytherin.”

Ever since that first night of fumbling, blushing and writhing against one another exploring each other in the most intimate way with the crooning music in the background making them laugh and easing their nerves, the Hufflepuff crooner had been one of their running jokes.

_Wizards in Love_ indeed.

Draco watched for a moment as Harry pulled away from him, watching the boy’s body stretch out on his broom as he pulled some slow, lazy tricks as if it was child’s play.

As the summer sun set over Hogwarts and Draco followed Harry he knew, in that moment, that he was completely and utterly in love with Potter.

Who would have thought?

Harry bloody Potter.

Always Harry.

~  
 ** _Two Years Post Hogwarts – Paris_**

“I wanted to ask you something.” 

Harry was looking at his hands and then back out at the people walking through the streets bathed in light from the lamps which lined the boulevards. He had taken Draco to Paris for a long weekend, wanting to be free of the need to hide their relationship and have a weekend somewhere nobody knew them. 

“I have to tell you something first Harry.” Draco took a sip of his wine and watched Harry carefully with no idea how he might phrase his words. Harry was wearing an old school scarf of Draco’s which made his eyes look so very green. It was Draco’s favourite colour on Harry and he often told him so, pulling on the frayed edges of the scarf so that Harry and he were nose to nose before capturing the man’s mouth in a heated kiss.

Oh gods. He couldn’t imagine being without Harry. 

“What?” Harry looked at him now, his eyes so wide and innocent. Draco wanted to kiss him just there in the middle of the boulevard and hold onto him forever.

“I’m engaged to be married - to Astoria Greengrass. It was arranged by our respective families months ago.” Draco contemplated his wine glass, not bold enough to see Harry’s reaction. “You understand it is solely a marriage of convenience. I need an heir and she receives the benefit of the Malfoy name and the social standing and fortune attached to being a Malfoy. It is going to be announced in the _Prophet_ this weekend.”

“You’re _what?_ ” Harry’s voiced dipped into a low, fierce whisper. “You’re fucking engaged Draco?! But we’ve been together for three bloody years, when the hell were you going to tell me?”

“I’m telling you now.” Merlin, Draco hated it when Harry looked like this – the look he got sometimes when he talked about Sirius or his parents.

“But you’re gay, for fucks sake…”

“It’s a marriage of convenience not love, Harry. I cannot emphasise that enough.” Draco looked up at Harry who was frowning and looked as though he was going to hex someone fiddling with a beer mat, ripping off various colourful layers and making tiny balls of cardboard in his hands. Draco cleared his throat. “This isn’t the end though Harry. I just need to produce an heir – I don’t expect there to be any…interaction other than what is strictly necessary to achieve that. Astoria is aware of my…inclinations. I had rather hoped that we…would be able to continue this…us.”

“You did?” Harry looked up at Draco now and smiled a strange sort of half-smile. “Yes, I rather suppose you did.”

“You would be amenable?”

“What if…” Harry paused and shrugged and then turned back to Draco. “Having a wife and a child is that important to you? You haven’t considered the possibility that in the future you might settle down with a man?”

“Good grief no, Harry. You must have known that?”

“Yes I suppose I did.” Harry stood and stretched. Draco found his calm reaction a little unnerving and he stood uncertainly too, facing Harry. Harry stretched out a hand and smoothed a little hair back from his face, letting his fingers linger on Draco’s cheek which was cool from the night breeze. “I’m tired love, let’s go back to the hotel and discuss this tomorrow.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.” Harry shoved his hands into his pockets as they began their short walk back. “Let’s not discuss it tonight, I don’t have the energy – it’s been a long day.”

“Well if you’re sure.” Draco watched Harry uncertainly.

When they reached the lift to take them to their room the doors barely had time to close behind them before Draco found himself pressed against the cool metal by Harry who was kissing him so hard his lips felt bruised from the assault. He felt Harry’s body press against him as he was kissed with such force it made Draco whimper. Opening his mouth with a moan he kissed Harry back, fiercely and desperately, clutching his hands into Harry’s hair and pulling Harry as deeply into the kiss as possible. 

The doors to the lift opened and Harry pulled Draco’s hand to drag him into their room. As soon as the door was shut Harry was on him again, kissing him as if his very life depended on it and grinding his hips into Draco’s own. 

“Harry – what…?”

“Shut up Draco. Just shut the fuck up. Don’t speak to me, not tonight.” Harry growled into Draco’s ear and Draco felt himself being turned around and pushed hard into the door as Harry grasped his hands holding them tightly behind his back his hips into Draco’s backside. With a whisper of wandless magic, Draco and Harry were both completely naked and Harry was whispering another spell hissing and biting around Draco’s ear and nipping down his neck in a way which made Draco thrust back into Harry’s hands which eagerly roamed across his body.

Draco felt Harry kick his legs apart and then he was being prepared roughly and quickly, the feeling of Harry’s fingers thrusting hard and fast inside him making him see stars. He wanted Harry so fucking much despite the fact he couldn’t stop feeling something was very wrong, but then Draco always wanted Harry.

This rough, growling Harry was completely new to Draco as the man was usually never like this. Harry was typically slow and careful and of course sometimes they fucked like it was their last day on earth but it was both of them in the moment together or they were playing power-play games where Draco taught Harry a lesson for being cheeky or Harry kept Draco in detention for answering back. This time it was all Harry, taking charge and pressing Draco against the door entering him in one smooth hard thrust, giving Draco only a moment to adjust before Harry began pumping hard and fast into Draco, every stroke hitting his prostrate and making Draco yell and scrabble for purchase on the door, his face pressed into the wood and his hands splayed with white knuckled fingers.

“Fuck, Harry!” Then Harry was coming and Draco felt himself turned so that he was facing Harry, a hand grasping his cock, harshly pulling him to completion as fingers replaced Harry’s cock and the delicious, forceful penetration began again until Draco was shuddering and biting down on Harry’s shoulder, stifling what he was sure would have been a scream if he had allowed himself to completely let go. 

“Let’s go to bed.” 

With that and one final, bruising kiss Harry went to shower, leaving Draco covered in Harry’s come and his own, damp on his stomach. They always showered together, soaping each other, kissing and sometimes fucking again if they were both in the mood. This time Harry had closed the door behind him in an unspoken message that Draco shouldn’t come in.

“Harry?”

Draco ignored the closed door, pushing it open gently and seeing Harry under the shower, his hands spread out on the tiles, the water coursing over his head which was bowed into the spray. Draco took in the outline of Harry’s body, taut and muscled. He had filled out since school and his shoulders were broad, strong and powerful and the muscles flexed as Harry ran one hand through his hair, shaking the water from his head and assuming his previous position again. Draco licked his lips at the curve of Harry’s arse which was so bloody perfect, his thighs muscular and tanned, his legs slightly spread and his face hidden in the water.

Draco didn’t think he would ever want anyone like he wanted Harry.

He saw a slight shake in the man’s shoulders and suddenly felt like he was intruding. Closing the door softly behind him Draco muttered a quick cleaning charm which would suffice until the morning and got into bed. As he drifted to sleep he thought he felt someone whisper “I love you” in his ear and he murmured the words back, reaching out for Harry. But the warm body had moved away and Draco fell asleep to a gentle kiss on his head and what he thought might have been the door of the room opening into the night.

~

When he woke in the morning Draco felt for Harry next to him but the bed was cold.

“Harry?”

He pushed up in the bed and saw a note next to him in Harry’s familiar, messy scrawl and opened it with trembling hands.

_Draco_

_I won’t be your secret anymore and I can’t stand by and watch you marry someone else. I don’t want to try to change your mind, I know that I can’t. Just know that I love you. I loved you then, still do and probably always will._

_Don’t be sad, love – be happy - that’s all I have ever wanted for you. If you need someone to save you again I will be there. I promise you that._

_As they say in the films “We’ll always have Paris.”_

_For then, for now, for always._

_H_

Draco didn’t even realise he was crying until the words of the note blurred before his eyes and the scrawled ‘H’ smudged under his thumb.

Harry was gone.

~  
Draco was trying to decide what to get Astoria for her birthday when he saw Harry for the first time in over two years. Flanked by Weasleys, Harry was laughing at something Ron had said, his arm casually slung over Ginny’s shoulder as she pushed him away jokingly and then captured him back again.

“Harry.” 

Draco walked towards the group and smiled, ignoring the look that Ron was giving him. Draco saw Harry’s hand tighten around Ginny’s shoulder, his knuckles whitening from the grip.

Even after all of this time Harry still took Draco’s breath away. He looked exactly like Draco remembered although his hair was a little longer and he had allowed a couple of days of stubble to grow around his chin. Draco usually preferred his men to be clean shaven and well turned out but the unkempt look had always suited Harry and the shadowy darkness on his face made him look darker and older.

“Draco.”

Gods, even the way Harry said his name played havoc with Draco’s hormones. He was reminded of his name being spoken in soft, breathy tones or in a low, deep growl after hard kisses. Draco remembered the feeling of Harry beneath his hands and the taste of Harry’s lips on his own. Harry always tasted like chocolate. Draco loved chocolate, he always said to Harry. He really only liked chocolate so much because the taste made him remember Harry and Hogwarts, the whispered kisses and the heady feeling of being taken and taking for the first time. 

Draco realised that the assembled group seemed to be waiting for him to say something and he couldn’t just stand there staring at Harry. Potter came to his rescue again however, breaking the silence which stretched between them.

“How’s Astoria?”

“Oh…fine. It’s her birthday tomorrow.”

“I see.” Harry wasn’t really looking at Draco. He was looking at the top of Draco’s head, focusing on a spot just behind him. Draco wanted to turn around and see what was so bloody interesting.

Ron cleared his throat. “You and Gin must be desperate to have a bit of time together without me tagging along. You go on I’ll be with you in just a moment.”

“Ron…” Harry’s voice held the barest hint of a warning as Draco watched the interaction. Ron gave Harry a look which Draco supposed must have meant something to Potter because the man shrugged and sighed.

“Fine – we’ll just be over there. See you around, Draco – you look well.”

“You too, Harry.”

Harry and Ginny moved away towards another shop, heads bowed together talking urgently. Draco wanted to keep watching Harry but a further cough from Weasley forced him to turn around.

“I want you to leave him alone.”

“Oh do shut up Weasley, it’s none of your business who I choose to speak to.”

“Oh, I take it you plan to call off your wedding then? Perhaps try to win Harry back?”

“Well…no, everything is arranged and you know I have to have an heir Weasley, surely Potter has explained all of that?”

“Yes, he has.” Ron let out a short bark of a laugh and shook his head. “I always thought you were a bit of a git, Malfoy and that Harry could do much better than you but you seemed to make him happy so I supported him for the most part.”

“Well, I did make him happy. I still could.”

“Really?” Ron looked incredulous as he surveyed Draco with a disgusted look. “You really think Harry could be happy seeing you try to make a life with somebody else, even if it was just a public façade? Don’t you think Harry deserves that for his own – the family, the wife or husband, the life that doesn’t need to be kept hidden?”

“Well…” Draco could feel the blush rising to his face as Ron shook his head.

“You’re a bloody idiot Malfoy. I think Harry would have loved you for the rest of his life. Probably still will.”

“You’ve always hated me Weasley,” Draco sneered, “Why am I not surprised you don’t want me to try to see him anymore?”

“Do you think I care that you’re an aristocratic arse Malfoy or that we used to hate each other at school? Do you really think after everything Harry and I went through together that I couldn’t get over that if you really, truly made him happy?”

“I did make him happy.”

“So you’ve said. You also broke his heart you git. Completely broke his heart. So forgive me if I don’t support the idea of you barging into his life again when you clearly can’t offer him anything different now.”

Draco felt like he was a child being told off by his father and he felt horribly and inexplicably guilty a sick feeling twisted in his stomach as he contemplated Ron.

“I’ll leave him alone.”

“You bloody well better had, Malfoy. Let him try to be happy without you, you owe him that much.” With that Ron turned on his heel and walked towards Harry and Ginny who were looking in one of the shop windows, laughing at something as Ron joined them. 

As they moved away from the window to go inside, Ron giving Ginny a light punch on the shoulder, Harry went in last holding the door open for them. Before going inside he turned to look at Draco who was still standing in the same position, watching for as long as he could before Harry disappeared.

Draco couldn’t help but stare into Harry’s eyes, making no pretence that he had been looking anywhere other than at Harry. He felt that familiar spark he always felt around Harry, heat pooling in his stomach as his mind flashed back to the intimacy of the three years they had shared together.

“We’ll always have Paris…”

He didn’t say it very clearly or very loudly but Potter understood. Harry gave Draco the longest look before nodding, a small half smile on his lips.

They would. They would always have that, at least.

“Goodbye Potter.”

Draco turned away as Harry went into the shop, the door closing behind him. Shivering in the cool breeze he wrapped his arms around himself and made his way home.

~  
Draco never told Harry that on his wedding day he had written a number of notes, all different variations of requests that Harry save him, just as he had promised he would. 

Draco didn’t send the notes and took his vows, looking around for Harry who had been invited to the wedding but had politely declined to attend. 

Harry didn’t save Draco that day.

Draco supposed it was because he had never really plucked up the courage to ask.

~  
The next time Draco saw Harry was at Platform 9 ¾ when their youngest sons were going to Hogwarts for the first time. There had been rumours about Potter’s marriage being in trouble but the family seemed settled and happy as they gathered together at the station. 

As Draco caught Harry’s eye, Harry gave him a swift nod. Draco noticed Harry break away from his family when the children had boarded the Hogwarts express. Despite himself Draco followed.

“Harry?”

“Draco…” Harry was in the men’s bathroom standing at the sink, his hands on the basin breathing deep puffs of air into the silent stalls. Draco was reminded of a similar scene in their Sixth Year when they had been in Hogwarts and Harry had seen Draco at his very weakest and most exposed. The look on Harry’s face now was just as wretched as Draco felt sure his own had been all of those years before.

“Harry…?” Draco moved a little closer, resting a hand on Harry’s shoulder. Harry turned around quickly and Draco was startled by the look in the man’s eyes which met his with a raw desperate urgency.

“Are you happy, Draco?”

“I have a son…” Draco didn’t know how to answer the question properly when Harry’s eyes were so full of fire and the man was standing so very close to him, making his body react just as it always had around Harry.

“That’s not an answer, Draco.”

Draco didn’t know what to say. It all seemed so wretched, so pointless. Astoria was waiting for him and Potter had Weaslette and a little girl waiting for him to take them home. He knew Harry would never tolerate an affair and so much time had passed between them he barely knew how to speak to Harry anymore. So Draco did the only thing he could, pressing his body against Harry’s and kissing him.

Their lips crashed together as Harry groaned and fisted his hands into the front of Draco’s shirt, kissing him as fiercely as he had that last night in Paris. Draco moaned into the kiss tasting Harry again and sliding his tongue into the warm, eager mouth which was so achingly familiar yet so different. They kissed and grappled at one another before Harry pulled back and shook his head as if to clear a cloud from his head.

“I can’t do this.”

“I know.” Draco rested his forehead against Harry’s and both men caught their breath.

“I miss you.”

“I miss you too Potter.” Harry looked so heartbreakingly sad and Draco leant in again to give him a soft, sweet kiss which tasted like the past.

“Don’t be sad, love – be happy - that’s all I have ever wanted for you.” 

Harry laughed a choked sort of laugh and closed his eyes, pressing his forehead against Draco’s as his hands stroked up and down the man’s back.

“We’ll always have Paris.”

“That we will, Potter.”

Draco kissed Harry softly on the forehead and turned to leave.

“Bye Draco.”

“Goodbye love.”

Feeling like he couldn’t breathe and needing to get out into the cool air, Draco undid the top button on his shirt which suddenly felt restrictively tight.

He felt sure that he would never see the man again.

Draco also knew with absolute certainty that he would spend the rest of his life in love with Harry Potter.

Always Potter.


End file.
